


Braces

by seamistress89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Braces, Braces get stuck together, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Pepsicola, davejohn - Freeform, fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s kiss, Dave says. It’ll be fun, he says. There’s no way our braces will get stuck, he says! Why did I actually believe him, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: So, I remembered I had a pic where Dave and John have braces, with their mouths stuck together, and this sorta popped in my head.   
> Actually, I blame lack of sleep. Boredom, and new account making lol  
> …  
> I mostly blame lack of sleep, though. I come up with some crazy shit when I have no sleep.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

It had honestly started really just innocently. We were just sitting in my room, trying to think of things to do since Dave was over for once, when he piped up with an idea.

 

“Hey, you’ve not had your first kiss yet, right?”

 

The words made your eyes grow wide, but after a second, you just figured maybe Dave was about to just offer something dorky like kissing your pillows for practice.

 

“Yeah, I.. uh, still haven’t kissed anyone.” You answered and Dave gave a nod.

 

Since it was just the two of you in your room (and at your home – Dad had run out to the store), Dave had his stupid glasses off for once. Since you two have been the best of friends since pre-k, Dave was comfortable enough around you to take off his glasses, so you could see his eyes.

 

Well, because you could see his eyes, you could also see the mischief running though his mind. While you loved a good trick, you were pretty sure this wasn’t going to be anything innocent.

 

“So, then you couldn’t know what a kiss feels like, right? Or how to respond to one?” When you shook your head, he chuckled. “How about we practice then? You know, since you’re so inexperienced, what better way than to practice with someone who has kissed someone else before?”

 

You feel a bit apprehensive from his idea. It sounded logical, in its own way. But at the same time, it would be kissing a guy. You weren’t a homosexual. Not only that, but you’d be kissing your best bro!

 

“… It’ll be in a no homo way, right?”

 

The answer drew out a smirk from Dave and you began to fidget, slightly nervous. “Of course, bro. It’ll totally have no homo written all over it while we get our mack on.”

 

You gave him a suspicious look, but after a moment, you sighed. You guessed this couldn’t end up too badly… right?

 

“Fine.” You say and you could swear you heard Dave give out a “sweet!” or “score!”. You’re not sure what that’s about. What would be so sweet or score like about kissing **you**? You were just a dweeby nerd to Dave, weren’t you? Either way, for now you would ignore the exclaim from Dave. You had other things to concentrate on, after all. Like the fact that Dave was moving closer to you now. When did he start moving closer? You’d only lost attention for a second!

 

Before you know it, Dave is practically in your lap. He settled a hand on either of your shoulders, before he decided your glasses need to go. You try to protest – you need your glasses to see! – but Dave just shook his head. “Dude, relax. You’re not gonna need these.”

 

From this angle, you have a clear view of his braces. It’s then that you realize… “Uh, Dave? We both have braces… Are you sure this is such a good idea?”

 

A white-blond brow is raised as Dave looked at you skeptically. Almost like he’s asking “did you really just ask that?”, but without the verbalized words. You squirm under his scrutiny, before he gives an exhale. “Johny Johny John… Seriously… Are you **actually** scared our braces are gonna get stuck to one another like in those crappy movies Karkat likes?”

 

Okay, so maybe it was silly to think on that, not that you thought on it.

 

“… Okay, I guess you’re right. That stuff probably only happens in the movies, anyways!”

 

“That’a boy.” Dave playfully pats you on your cheek, before he leans towards you. You’re only a breath away from his lips, when you feel a shiver run through your spine from anticipation. Dave only chuckles at this. “Ready?” He whispers, and you can feel the movement of the word on your lips.

 

You decide not to nod your head. You don’t want to mess up the angle, right? Right. Instead, you vocalize a small “yeah”, before you feel the soft press of lips to yours.

 

At first it’s soft and tender, but steadily, the pressure begins to build against your lips. It takes you a few seconds before you carefully begin to kiss back.

 

Wow, this was your first kiss.

 

And it was with your best bro.

 

You were kind of thankful that Dave agreed to it being a “no homo” thing. Otherwise the tongue drawing against your lips would totally feel awkward.

 

Or you like to think so.

 

Instead of it being awkward though, you hesitantly part your lips and almost jumped (okay, so maybe you jumped a little) when the tongue presses past and straight to your mouth.

 

You let out a small whimper (moan) as his tongue moved against your own. Unfortunately, you had no idea what to do – that was what practice was for, right? – so Dave pulled back just slightly to speak.

 

“John… move your tongue with mine. I promise, it’ll make your next girl like putty in your hands.”

 

You hesitate, but when you give the small vocalized okay (you didn’t want to nod, because then it’d feel like you were the one to start this), the tongue plunged past your lips and teeth once more. This time, when the tongue caresses your own, you hesitantly move your tongue with it.

 

At first, it feels weird. There’s an alien organ inside of one of your orifices! But as the fingers play in your hair, you slowly begin to melt into the others body and the kiss. Okay, so maybe Dave was right. This kind of kissing did start to turn you into putty in the blondes’ hands.

 

This lasted a few more moments before you finally had to both part for air. As long exhales and inhales filled and exited your body, Dave began to plant light pecks to your lips. He gave occasional nibbles on the bottom lip, which pulled another whimper (moan), too.

 

The blond seemed to catch these little noises, as he would smirk and once in a while, he’d pull at your bottom lip. This would draw out a longer whimper (moan). “You like that, huh?” Dave’s voice grew darker and… huskier? It sounded a little weird coming from him, but it did send a shiver through your spine again. “Thought so…” He chuckled again, before he claimed your lips again. This time, you did let out a moan. The kiss was rougher than before, your teeth begin to clack against each other as Dave presses closer and…

 

Wait a second…

 

Why couldn’t you move very much?

 

“Um, Dave…?” You asked slowly in a mumble because wow, it was hard to talk against someone else’s lips. “Dave… I think our braces got stuck.”

 

Dave was quiet for a few moments. This worried you. Dave was never really quiet for long. When he finally did speak, it made your shoulders sag. “I noticed, John.”

 

You tried to move, but you couldn’t move very much, considering your predicament. Dave told you to quit squirming after a moment, and you pouted a little, but stopped anyways. The squirming made it more uncomfortable, anyways.

 

Dave was quiet again. You assumed it was him trying to think. You heard vague mumbling, but you couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, even with how close you were.

 

You both sat there for almost a good ten minutes, before you heard the gentle roar of your dads’ car entering the driveway. Your eyes widened.

 

Your dad was home. You were in your room with Dave. Your braces were still stuck together.

 

“Uh, Dave…”

 

“Shut up, I’m thinking.”

 

“I get that, but…”

 

You were interrupted when you heard your dads’ voice and the sound of rustling bags. “Son, I’m home!”

 

 

“Dave.” The name came out as a whine. “Please say you know what to do.”

 

Dave fidgeted some and you mentioned how the position was really uncomfortable at this point. You swear you heard him mutter sorry, but soon he stopped and his shoulders slump.

 

“Well, fuck.”

 

You whine at him again. “Dave, what are we gonna do if-?” You should really stop talking. Especially since what you were gonna ask suddenly happens.

 

A knock sounds on your door (it was half open to begin with), and your dad peaks in. “John, I wanted to know-“ He stopped when he saw your position. He instead just stared at you with a blank expression, his usual pipe held in one hand, while the other was braced against the door frame.

 

You and Dave were both quiet as you stared at your dad and he stared at you. It was almost a minute of silence, before you spoke up. “Help?”

 

“Shut up.” Dave mumbled against your lips, but your dad sighed as he decided to take pity on you. You must have looked honestly pathetic.

 

Your dad walked over, and about five minutes later, you were hugging your dad and telling him thank you. He had helped unhook you (your dad was magic, you swore!), and he was chuckling as he patted your back.

 

“Now, what did you boys want for dinner? Assuming you’ll stay for dinner, David?”

 

You and Dave both nodded at the same time. After a few seconds, Dave makes the suggestion for something Chinese (orange chicken and rice with Thai noodle egg rolls), and you and your dad both agree.

 

Your dad leaves to go to work on the suggestion and leaves you and Dave alone in your room again, without a word.

 

“So, uh…” You begin and Dave waves his hand at you, waving off your words.

 

“Sorry, man. Didn’t think that’d actually happen. Uh… the kissing part was nice though, right?”

 

He almost sounds nervous as he asks about the kiss and you can’t help a small smile.

 

“Yeah, the kissing part was nice.” You lean to him and give him a light peck on the lips. You see his cheeks turn a light pink and you chuckle. You don’t even care if that makes you seem homosexual, because kissing Dave did feel nice.

 

Hopefully next time you guys end up kissing, it won’t end with your braces stuck together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: Wow, that turned out really dorky and shit. Semi-sorry for it being that dorky.  
> Um, anyways, that’s it for this one-shot.  
> The next chapter of “hey brother” hopefully will be coming out soon, along with more one-shots.  
> I’m currently working on another one-shot too, with Human Casey, and more pepsicola cuteness.  
> I’m /also/ planning on some one-shots with gender bends. Let me know if you guys would like that? The gender bends one-shots will probably end up as a collection of one-shots and yeah.  
> See y’all in the next one, I guess?


End file.
